Secret Identity
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy Summers sucked at keeping her slayer identity secret but she never sucked at keeping her other identity secret - as a Demigod. See how life unfolds as she starts to interact with other members of the family - who are also keeping the same secret. Buffy/SGA/Percy  - Includes Family Bonding and Trouble with Family!
1. Secret Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Percy Jackson or BtVS. I only own my twisted imagination!

Warning - Not Scooby friendly! – All readers have been warned.

Buffy stared at the group in disbelief she could not believe that they had just rejected her. She had led them, despite all the personal sacrifice and pain. It should have been a kick; their betrayal. In truth, it was hardly surprising. On the whole, though she was relieved that she no longer had to worry about the others. The doorbell ringing broke the tense silence.

In her mind, Buffy heard her real father's voice, "You have all the allies you'll ever need." That evoked images of camp where her best friends Annabeth and Percy lived. Many people would freak hearing the god of the underworld speaking to them. To Buffy though, her father's advice had never erred and on occasions had helped her stay alive. The control of fire and darkness were handy skills to have when Uncle Zeus asked her to be the slayer.

Ignoring the others, she went to answer the door and smiled brightly upon seeing her cousins, "Annabeth, Percy come in. We won't be staying long."

You see, whenever Buffy was meant to be in LA, she was actually at Camp-Halfblood. So, while, she may suck at keeping her slayer identity secret; she was actually good at keeping her demi-god status secret.

She explained the situation to her cousins, in Ancient Greek no less. She left the shell-shocked group behind, intent on finding some clothes and then getting out of the toxic place.

Xander looked to Giles, "Err G-man what was that?"

Kennedy showing her rash nature, "Who cares? We need to plan our raid."

Faith, despite her brash appearance, still remembered the classical education her first watcher had given her. She put the clues together easy enough once she heard the Ancient Greek. The others had no idea that they currently had three Demi-gods in the house.

She intended to stir the pot, "Giles did you ever teach B Ancient Greek?"

He frowned as he polished his glasses. "Not to my recollection."

Faith shrugged, "Well that is what B was speaking."

Giles stalked upstairs, intent on finding out what was going on with his slayer. The hypocrisy in the statement went over the watchers head.

As he entered her bedroom Buffy was still happily chatting away in the foreign language. The young brunette grinned, "Charon, is asking the people at Camp for volunteers. Anyone who is willing will be here tomorrow."

Buffy snickered before sighing wistfully, "Oh, I'd give my arm for your brother and sisters Annabeth."

Percy pretended to be affronted, "Hey what am I chopped liver?" Buffy grinned and it took Giles' breath away. He could not remember the last time she had smiled.

She grinned at her first cousin, "No you're my cousin, who can create his own swimming pool when in need."

Percy was amused, "Says the girl living on a hell mouth. Does it help your powers?"

Buffy had a dark smile, "Do you know in a pinch I can flash fry a vampire?"

Percy and Annabeth thought about the statement, it was certainly a vivid image. Giles listened as the young man switched to English for the first time. "Uncle Hades said your instincts were right. Drop the dead weight and get your scythe."

He smirked seeing her eyes light up. His cousins always did have a preoccupation with sword. "However, he said you should have this to protect yourself with until then."

Giles was flabbergasted, it was clear that Buffy had kept much from him, "Buffy! What is going on? Who are these people and what does your father have anything to do with this?"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow in amusement, she found it ironic that her watcher couldn't see the irony, "Unlike my friends who have kicked me out of my own house. My true family has come through with allies and weapons."

Giles had the grace to be sheepish when he realised what he had done. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to undo his mistake. "Buffy you can't leave."

Buffy was not impressed, "Sorry Giles but you don't want me to lead. So I can't stay, besides I have a scythe to collect and a preacher to kill."

Annabeth hated men who abused women, "How? Sword, Darkness or Fire."

Buffy smirked, "I'm thinking he is a woman hating jerk so I should show him a women's wrath.

Giles realised that Buffy was refusing to talk to him and perhaps, she was justified left.

Faith stood, leaning against her door, "So who exactly are your daddies?"

Percy shrugged, "Poseidon."

Annabeth smiled, "Mother and its Athena."

Buffy snickered, "I inherited my daddies temper - Hades."

Unlike the others, Faith had never doubted Buffy's abilities to lead, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yep, grab my sword, kill the bad-guy and hope Uncle Zeus comes through on his promise."

Faith felt awkward, "I'll keep them safe."

"I know," Buffy hauled her bag over her shoulder. "Don't be afraid to lead. I'll be at the mansion, Angel left it to me in my name."

Xander was prowling at the door, he demanded, "Where are you going?"

Buffy shot him a dark look but said nothing. She waltzed out the front door, she had a mission. The Scoobies looked upon the First, who was sitting on the wall swinging her feet. The First appeared in her favourite guise of a younger Buffy, "Well this makes things interesting." She observed.

Kennedy full of bravado snorted, "We'll defeat you."

A wry smile graced the Firsts feature, "Yeah, you not so much. The three Demi-gods you just let walk out the door do have the power."

Giles watched as the three figures suddenly disappeared under a cover of darkness.

A day later, with injured potentials and no plan, the Scoobies had to swallow their tongues and apologise. The Harbingers and the First were not prepared to deal with Demigods. They truly were unprepared to deal with Percy and Buffy's powers; they brought a new meaning to Fire and Ice. When you combined their offensive powers with Annabeth's strategies the battle was over before it could begin.

The last thing the Scoobies saw was Buffy peering over the crater that was formerly Sunnydale, looking a little sheepish, "Oops."

Percy chuckled smacking her back, "Hey your done and it's time to go home." Buffy was delighted to see Percy holding a pair of Hermes Converse.

Buffy laughed, "Never let anyone tell you that you are not an awesome Demigod."

Percy smirked, "Why thank you kindly."

She gave the Scoobies a jaunty wave, "I'm off, try not to destroy the world."

Her tone suggested that she did not hold out much help. Whatever happened, they would have to grow up on their own because she was done.


	2. Trouble with Family

DISCLAIMER: I add to the original disclaimer that I do not own Stargate Atlantis or SG1

This chapter has previously been posted as a single story but it now makes sense for the stories to post as one story.

* * *

><p>Sheppard had known that coming back to Earth was going to be a disaster but even he had not predicted just how bad it was.<p>

Worst of all, he was in a catch-22. His father had been kind enough to send him a storm to help him but he was surrounded by his team who did not know about his powers.

He was back to his mental grumblings, stupid Trust. After today, he wouldn't be averse to smiting a few – old school. He was also seriously regretting his choices about not ascending like his cousins. Buffy, Annabeth and Percy had all done exactly that after Sunnydale.

As a consequence, he was currently lying in a cell with Rodney, Keller and Cadman. The Trust had known exactly who they had wanted.

The torture he had endured would have been a lot worse if he hadn't healed himself using the storm. They could do what they liked to him but the minute they went after one of his team – all bets were off.

An alarm blared in the facility. The team become alert, listening to see if they could take advantage of the situation.

The guards alarm blared, "We're under attack."

It was closely followed by a frustrated voice, "Well kill them."

The team heard the frustrated voice, "We can't fight shadows!"

The team watched as Sheppard visibly perked up. In truth, it was relief that his family had turned up. Rodney watched in disbelief as he saw Sheppard smirk. "Jesus Christ Sheppard. How can you smirk at a time like this!"

"Easy." He drawled. "My family is here."

Now it was Rodney's turn to be shocked. Only a year before, Rodney had learned a little about his best friend's life. Rodney for all his smarts; had never connected his friend with Sheppard industries. It had been after Sheppard had returned from the funeral that he had dropped the bombshell that Patrick Sheppard was not his real father.

However, his friend had refused to divulge the identify of his real father. John managed to stagger to his feet and look down the corridor. The rampaging shadows morphed into a beautiful blonde and young man.

The other captives stared slack jawed. Sheppard though couldn't help but grin his cousins had come loaded for a battle. Buffy and Percy certainly caused people to stare, striding towards them carrying a trident made of water and a flaming scythe.

It really was a waste of effort for the former slayer to deal with the remaining guard. The guard dropped cold after he was punched. Rodney watched as the beautiful blonde stepped forward to open the door. She seemed to know Sheppard, he listened in shock at the Californian, "You do like to make trouble."

He started to pout; Buffy was his favourite cousin but he did think she was being a tad hypocritical. Sheppard snickered at the pair, "Says someone who has blown up an entire city."

Buffy grinned as she helped him but frowned noticing the extent of his injuries. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Percy, Johnny needs a healing hand."

Keller watched astonished as the Colonel was healed before his very eyes with nothing more than the power of water. Rodney watched on, as his precious laws of physics were shattered a little. However, Cadman watched grinning, she really liked meeting the new members of Sheppard family.

Sheppard grinned, feeling a lot more spry and gratefully accepted the sword that Buffy handed him. "Thanks cuz."

Rodney looked at the apparent little family circle. "Christ your family really rocked out genetically."

Sheppard shook his head ignoring McKay. He asked, "Are all the threats neutralized?"

Buffy effused to dignify the question with an answer. Percy chuckled, "Is the Pope Catholic?"

Sheppard grinned, "I forgot, Buffy's been bored since she stopped slaying."

The cousins shared a grin, "Uncle had decided it was best for Olympus and the underworld to let me patrol." Then she smirked, "Don't worry cousin you can play with the people outside."

Rodney finally found his voice, "Oh Sheppard boy have you got some explaining to do."

John grimaced, "Yes but we're escaping now."

* * *

><p>The group moved quickly protecting the scientists. Rodney watched as two pursuers were stopped by lightning bolts. He did not think that it was coincidence that Sheppard's eyes currently reflected the storm.<p>

They were a click away before the rested. The team were soaked through the only people who did not seem affected. It really wasn't fair, Percy had a natural affinity to rain and Buffy could warm herself.

They all sat around a fire that Buffy had created with a snap of her fingers. The team had stared in shock; Buffy just rolled her eyes, "What? I can't carry off the cute nose wiggle?"

Cadman, Keller and Rodney all sat unsure what to say; it was a most disconcerting state for the scientist.

Sheppard chose to break the scientist, "out with it."

"What just happened?"

Sheppard shrugged, "My father sent a storm to help me."

Rodney thought it a typical Sheppardian response. Keller though took the bait, "Who is your father?"

Sheppard was deadpan, "Greek God of thunder."

McKay snorted in disbelief, except when he thought about it; it made a lot of sense. The powers that Rodney had seen could from the gorgeous blonde and young man could easily be attributed to Hades and Poseidon.

Buffy ignored whatever shock the group was feeling. She piped up, "Dad has a message."

Sheppard was smart enough to guess the answer, "Did it amount to get over yourself; ascend and go back to Atlantis?"

Buffy nodded her head and giggled, "He was winding up Uncle P. You can't buy that entertainment."

John always did like his Uncle. He may have been the god of the Underworld but he knew how to have a good time. He turned to Percy, "What did your Dad have to say?"

He got a flippant shrug, "Buffy is right, annoyed his nephew hijacked his digs and wants to Kick Hades ass."

Sheppard winced he knew that that revelation would cause a stir. "Poseidon lived in Atlantis? Not the ancients."

Buffy explained, "Dad and his brothers had a bit of a falling out. Daddy chose to stay in the underworld. Uncle P chose to hang in Atlantis and Uncle Zeus ruled from Mt Olympus."

Cadman was a little faint but they didn't breed weakness in the services so she preserved and flirted with the handsome guy.

"So do you date mortals?"

Sheppard shuddered considering the potential for chaos at even the thought of the pairing. "Sorry Captain but there is a lovely goddess that would come after you."

Cadman pouted it wasn't fair. Sheppard chose to deflect the conversation, "Tell Dad next leave I'll come to Olympus."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, Uncle Zeus is brooding."

Rodney laughed, "So it really is genetic?"

Sheppard just sighed, "Come and find me on Atlantis!"

He saw his cousins share a grin that promised disaster and trouble. He added a rule, "I won't argue but whatever happens Atlantis stays standing."

Buffy smirked as she stood up and saluted, "Yes Sir, Colonel Sir." She then flamed out of existence.

Percy smiled at the group, he handed over a cell phone, "Have fun and try not to get into too much trouble. He turned into water and became part of the storm.

Sheppard just watched, he couldn't follow after all he had to look after his friends. Sheppard and McKay were temporarily silent; Cadman snickered; "Now that's an exit."

Sheppard grinned, "We always create an impression. Now let's get the hell out of here."

He never saw Rodney's frown, after all he hadn't realised that he hadn't called Atlantis home.


	3. Family Bonding

**Disclaimer:** As per usual I do not own the rights to the characters or universes of BtVS, Atlantis or Percy Jackson. I only own my twisted imagination!

**Summary**: The one time that Sheppard goes to visit family is the one time that the Trust makes a play for Atlantis.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month since his demi-god status had been revealed to some of his closest friends. It was time for John's annual leave and much to the surprise of his friends he was taking it.<p>

Sheppard was big enough to admit that he should take his uncles advice. He had ascended the day he had arrived on Mt Olympus. He was too smart not to realise the massive advantages that ascending could afford him. He pouted when his father asked him to train in the underworld with his cousin.

Then again no one would believe him if he said that Hades was completely wrapped around his little girl's finger. More amazingly, Buffy seemed to manage a task of goddess like difficulty. When Buffy was around Hades and Persephone manage to co-exist in relative peace. Of course Hades looked like he might cry when he saw the fruits of their shopping expedition up to the surface.

Despite the propaganda, Hades palace was peaceful and John was truly enjoying his time. He still got his ass kicked by a warrior and trained every day. The only difference this time being that the sparring pair could call upon fire and thunder.

They sat around the ornamental table retelling funny stories. Hades was particularly fond of telling the one where his daughters pout ensured that the gods now had cell reception for their phones. John was smart enough not to make a comment about being able to gain reception in the underworld as well.

Buffy was animatedly telling the others, how excited she was that she could do some battle planning with Athena. Hades looked at his daughter with a look of clear affection, "It sounds fun. Just make sure that Olympus stays standing. My brother broods terribly if someone damages his mountain."

Buffy's look didn't leave him with much hope. All of his thoughts left his head when he read the short text and swore viciously. The curse was vicious enough that both his aunt and uncle raised their glasses in a salute.

Buffy frowned and asked, "Is everything all right?"

He growled audibly, "No, the Goddamn trust has made a play for Atlantis." Inwardly he sighed; he would have thought that with Atlantis on Earth it would have reduced the potential amount of catastrophes.

Buffy stood up summoning her armour and weapons. She looked apologetically to her father, "Be right back."

"Have fun."

Buffy smirked, "Oh I will Daddy."

John smirked as well, "We should find Percy otherwise Uncle might just do some old school smiting."

Buffy snickered, "We're going to smite old school style."

He looked a little sheepish, "Well, yeah, but we don't want anyone to ruin our fun."

Hades let out a delighted cackle, "Go and have some fun bonding."

Buffy grinned and then kissed her Daddy's cheek, "Love you Daddy."

* * *

><p>Buffy and John landed on Olympus and bowed to Zeus, "Father would you mind if I borrow my cousin and deal with a situation on Earth."<p>

Zeus frowned it was not customary to interfere in the affair of mortals.

John explained, "Some greedy amoral humans have tried to takeover Atlantis."

Zeus sighed, knowing what a disaster it would be if his brother found out. "Go before your Uncle finds out."

"Yes father." John said.

The pair headed over to the battlefields where he knew he would find Percy training. There was a crowd that had formed around the mother and daughter who were sparring. He watched mesmerized and reluctantly whistled to gain their attention. He would have snickered at the way both froze mid swing.

Sheppard shrugged apologetically to Athena, "Sorry Sister but I need my cousins."

Buffy smirked at Percy, "I win I said it would happen on a Tuesday."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah can we go and take the city."

Percy nodded, "yeah let's get it back before Dad finds out."

Sheppard watched as his other cousins summoned their armour and weapons. All he said was, "Meet on the west pier."

The cousins nodded and Buffy was the first one to get moving as she flamed out. Percy held Annabeth's hand to help her travel. Sheppard was the last to travel as a bolt of lightning. He couldn't deny that it beat travelling by transporters.

If anyone had been around the west pier they would have seen four very beautiful, enraged gods and goddesses land.  
>Of course, the minute they landed all of them accessed the Atlantis systems and restricted the access to them. The cousins got ready to fight. Buffy had her scythe in one hand and her favourite flaming sword in the other hand. Percy favoured his trident; John figured it was pretty righteous. Annabeth favoured the long sword with a smaller short sword. Sheppard was carrying the sword his father had created for him from lightning. He also didn't think twice at summoning a storm to help them.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the main tower on Atlantis; Lorne, Cadman, McKay and Woolsey were all being kept under armed guard. They had all sat through the boring villain monologue of the leader, who coincidently was answering to Smith.<br>McKay saw the storm forming and grinned, it seemed Sheppard got his message after all.

Lorne watched as their kidnappers became increasingly frustrated. It was clear to all; things were not going as the Trust wanted.

The lead goon swung his AK around and pointed it at McKay, "Fix-it."

McKay sneered, "Why on earth would I fix what you broke?"

Smith arched an eyebrow and deadpan, "So you keep on living."

It was a sign of how far McKay had come in five years because instead of cowering he unleashed a diatribe. "My god your IQ is truly in the single digits. If you kill me then who will fix the things your cretins have broken?"

The leader seemed to agree as he switched the gun to Lorne's head, "Well I'll shoot Lt Col Lorne here."

McKay rolled his eyes and didn't bother to hide his disdain, "You're marginally less stupid then but there is only person who Atlantis will respond to like that."

The ringleader wasn't stupid he had heard the stories, "Your precious Colonel is holidaying in Greece."

Cadman, who had put two and two together upon seeing the storm, grinned toothily, "Well he is home now."

Almost as if to agree with her, power cut out in the main tower. Sheppard and Buffy had worked together to delicately redirect power but maintain the cloak that hid the city form the rest of humanity.

Smith hissed, "Find him."

Cadman had what Lorne called a Marines smirk, "Don't worry they'll find you when they are ready."

Lorne and Woolsey shared a look, wondering what exactly McKay and Cadman knew that they did not.

Smith growled at his second "Where are they?"

"Don't know boss, the systems have locked out everyone but four people."

Smith stalked over to the command console. Each time he tried one word would flash up, 'Ἐρεχθεῖδαι'

The meek lieutenant spoke up, "It's not Ancient but rather Ancient Greek meaning 'children' or 'Athenian'

The family split up Annabeth and Percy going one way towards the chair room/ ZPM and Buffy and Sheppard were heading towards the control tower.

Buffy used shadows to hide them in the gangways and any patrol was knocked out before they knew what had happened.

The control room was a hive of activity. The Trust members were becoming increasingly frustrated, they were finally encountering resistance and they could not counteract it.

When Smith hissed, "kill them." The response countered was that they couldn't kill what they can't see.

Smith whirled on his captives, "Call it off."

Lorne looked innocent, "I can honestly say, hand on my heart I have no clue what is going on."

Smith looked at him dubiously but he could see no duplicity. It was one thing that he could always spot a mile off. An associate had said that like always recognised like.

He looked at the woman and scientist and realised that while the others did not know; they did. "What is going on?"

Cadman shrugged, "I already told you Atlantis' favourite son is home. You didn't believe me."

The leader sighed, "Report in."

"Sir we've lost contact with teams 4, 5 and 6."

Smith frowned, "They were going in different goddamn directions."

Then a radio crackled, "Yep and we're coming for you."

Lorne finally smiled when he heard his commander's voice. He finally stirred the pot, "well how many men did you bring?  
>Last time he killed 85 Genii on his own."<p>

Rodney joined in, "true but he took his sweet time and he didn't have help."

The leader tried bravado, "we have all your men sealed in the dining hall."

Sheppard could be heard over the radio, "Percy, Annabeth if you could get my men I'd be grateful."

"We're on it."

Cadman snickered, "He has his family with him and they are far more dangerous."

Sure enough the leader had confirmation that there was more than one person loose. He heard a young man speak into the radio, "John. Annabeth and I have freed your men. You and Buffy are clear."

They heard a distinctly Californian accented voice sigh loudly, "Thank god I was getting bored."

The only warning the captives were given was a shouted, "Duck!"

The manoeuvred themselves to the floor and watched in awe as a fireball took out the leader, the now leaderless goons all swung around and fired but found they had no target.

Lorne caught glimpses of two people but they would form and then disappear just as quickly. The assault team was rapidly falling to this new presence. He could have sworn he saw Col Sheppard but he wasn't wearing normal BDU's but rather something that wouldn't look out of place on a Lord of the Rings set.

Only two remained and finally they came into view. Lorne watched in astonishment as a beautiful blonde took down the burly mercenary. Sheppard was laughing as the other soldier ended up under his boot. He looked to Buffy, "Think this will class as family bonding to Uncle."

Buffy laughed exhilarated by the fun battle, "I think he and Persephone are watching with popcorn."

They walked over to the bound group and their swords easily cut through the bonds. Cadman stood up and rubbed her  
>sore arms hoping the feeling would return quickly, "Nice to see you again Ma'am."<p>

Sheppard winced, "Buffy remember you're a Goddess now."

Buffy snickered, "It's alright I was distracted by the salty, yummy goodness."

Sheppard just hung his head in his hands, "Can you leave my 2iC in one piece?"

Buffy smirked as she looked at Lorne, "I don't want to break him."

Woolsey who dearly wanted to know what was going on, "It's a relief to see you Colonel but just how did you get here and what have we just seen."

Sheppard quipped, "Nothing that can go into a report."

Two more similarly dressed people entered the gateroom, "Good news Atlantis is secure and Dad has not found out but we need to meet him for Dinner."

Sheppard heard the unspoken, 'Or he will get suspicious.'

"Can you go and tell Dad that we were successful?" Sheppard asked.

Percy nodded and then grabbed Annabeth's hand and turned into water once more and floated up into the storm.

McKay huffed, "I really hate the way you can just bend the rules of physics."

Buffy shrugged, "It's not my fault that you've set rules that limit yourselves."

McKay looked like he wanted to explode but realised to who was talking and since no one could accuse him of being an idiot. He promptly shut his mouth.

Lorne couldn't help the quip, "You've shut McKay up. I think I'm in love."

Buffy had a mega-watt smile and glowed just slightly, "You shouldn't toy with a goddess's affections."

Sheppard could see an interesting fate thread forming, his father's voice in his ear, "Let it be."

Sheppard could tell that life was about to get very interesting around Atlantis. Lorne seemed to be adjusting quickly to the situation; he was good second. "Sir you've yet to make introductions."

Sheppard knew that fate must run its course, "Woolsey, Lorne meet my cousin, Buffy, daughter of Hades and Goddess of all Warriors."

Woolsey was a little faint as he shook her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for coming to our aid."

Buffy chirped, "No thank you it was fun but now I will leave my darling cousin to sought out the mess."

Sheppard pouted, "Will you stay to help?"

Buffy gave him a look, "I like you and some of the people around you but I'm still not overly fond of the military. Don't worry while cutie is your second, odds are that I will come back."

In any other situation Sheppard would have snickered at seeing his hardened second blush. Buffy gave an extravagant courtesy that was at odds with her battle armour and disappeared in a flame.

Sheppard looked down at the floor and shouted, "Show off!"

When he looked back at his friends and comrades he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. It was true that creative reporting was an art form that all on Atlantis learnt quickly. However just because it wasn't reported; didn't mean that he wouldn't have to explain.

Sheppard sighed and herded people into the control room. The normal staff filtered in and Sheppard and Woolsey were both relaying rapid orders for their staff. All that could be heard as the screens closed was, "It all began in Ancient Greece. . ."

**Authors note** I can't quite seem to let this series die so that's it folks for the newest sequel but more are in the offing.


	4. Coming to the Aid of Friends!

**Authors note** Okay this story is all down to Neverwillmini's review and the muse it inspired.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> I do not own the rights to BtVS or Percy Jackson. I only own my twisted imagination!

* * *

><p>Faith sighed, Sunnydale had left scars but life went on. On the upside, there was still slaying fun to be had. The only problem was she currently had a little too much fun.<p>

Faith was only annoyed as she had a contingent of five minis who were in the process of being trained. The minis did not have enough experience and subsequently her attention was divided. She vowed that someone was going to suffer for being in this situation. It was going to lead to someone being hurt.

She sighed and staked yet another sucker. She heard one of the minis cry out after a nasty slash caught their side.

Faith was unsure where the curse came from; her usual curses ran to the more caustic. "Goddess help me."

The vampires backed away from her as a pillar of flames rose next to her. A few of the minis called out, scared for her, but Faith knew instinctively that the flames were harmless to her. Sure enough, her instincts were spot on. Buffy formed out of the fires looking a hundred times better than she did in Sunnydale.

Faith yelled, "Minis stay back."

Buffy snickered, handing Faith her scythe, "Hey F use this for now!"

Faith was finally starting to relax and the women fell back into the old slaying routine of fighting back to back.

The minis sat back and were treated to a master class. This fight made them realise that while they be 'hot chicks with superpowers'; they had a long way to go. They watched astonished as the slayer and goddess were enjoying themselves.

Faith snickered, "Yo B, it's just like old times."

Buffy grinned, "Hey you were the one to call me."

Faith if she hadn't been in the middle of a fight she would have rolled her eyes, "Guess that's what happens when I call for a goddess."

Buffy nonchalantly decapitated a vampire with her flaming sword. "Well I was in the neighbourhood and figured you called."

Faith vicious upper-cut sent a vampire into Buffy's path. "You're all heart B."

* * *

><p>Off behind a crater they heard a tentative question, "Who is that?"<p>

Another swot answered, "Buffy Summers she was an active slayer on the Sunnydale Hellmouth for seven years. Until she closed it and returned to Mount Olympus."

Buffy heard the mini biopic and rolled her eyes, "Wow I didn't think they told stories."

Faith swung the scythe in a vicious arc that could be heard as it sliced through a vampire's neck. "Yep you're the one they tell stories around the campfire."

Buffy pouted, "I might make an appearance next time." While she had been exhilarated by the fight to begin with it was quickly becoming boring. She wondered when her attention span diminished. She decided to have a few quips for old time's sack. "Hey Faith want to see a new trick."

Faith smirked, "I'm waiting."

Buffy made her sword disappear and delved inside herself - for her fire. She let it loose from her hands in a display that would make her Daddy proud. "Flame grilled vampire."

Faith laughed in delight looking around to see if they were anymore, "Oh I wish that was a skill I could learn."

Buffy shrugged, "Sorry it requires divine blood."

Faith frowned, "So what is the deal with little D then?"

Buffy knew what she was asking, "I asked Uncle Zeus, turns out the monks were unable to replicate the spark."

Faith nodded in understanding, "You're not gonna see them are you?"

Buffy shook her head, "We lead different lives now. It's for the best."

Faith was just glad to see that her old friend was doing okay. "It's cool just don't be a stranger."

Buffy cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. She sighed, "I would love to catch up but my idiot cousin needs help."

Faith was glad to have seen her and for the assist, "Go do your thang."

Buffy smiled and gave her salute, "Later," before she promptly flamed out.

Faith looked at the shell shocked minis and smirked, "Be good little kiddies or you'll earn a goddesses wrath."

Perhaps it was a little mean to screw with the minis but she figured she had earned the right. She was tired, horny and her favourite leathers had been ruined. A girl had to have some fun. Right?

Next story: Sheppard is not the only demi-god hiding in the SGC. Can you guess who it is?


	5. Dish best served cold

Disclaimer: I own nada only my twisted imagination. That means that all rights belong to the creators of BtVS, Percy Jackson and SGA.

* * *

><p>Buffy wondered just what it what was about the SGC that made Demi-gods join the group. She knew about Johnny of course. Although technically, he wasn't a demi-god anymore. Yet, she now counted two more, Jack called but then she also sensed Sam's call to Annabeth.<p>

Annabeth had no way of coming to her sister's aid. She was in the underworld dealing with a quest and couldn't flit like Buffy. Buffy snickered upon hearing Annabeth's request, "I'm already on it."

"Thank you Buffy."

Buffy sighed, "Don't sweat it. Jack called. I'm thinking of taking a job there it would save time."

-

Jack really hated Ba'al but today took the biscuit. He intended to track down the traitor and treat him to some old school justice. His dad was the God of War but he called on Uncle Hades. He would be far more creative.

The gas had knocked out everyone but him and Carter. It seems Carter had a secret as well. Come to think about it with her ability to plan it was fairly obvious who her Mama was.

He was tied up and could not act. He would dearly love to act but he could not risk the lives of his men. It was times like this that he regretted not choosing to ascend but he knew that in his heart that it was not the path for him.

Seeing no other options available to him; he went for antagonism. Jack sneered at Ba'al, "So convinced anyone you're a God recently?"

Ba'al smirked, "You're world gives so much power and holds stock in such trivial things. I don't need to be a god here."

Jack sighed dramatically, "Does that mean he is losing power in the wider cosmos then Carter?"

Carter snickered it was just like old times, "That would be my assessment of the situation."

"You're world has so many God's and Goddesses and yet you don't believe in any." Ba'al sounded bemused.

Jack could feel the power rise in the room, it was clear that help was on its way. "You know I actually know some Gods and Goddesses and they hate pretenders to the title."

Sam laughed, "Damn we must of missed each other at Camp. I hope whoever comes tear you apart."

Jack laughed heartily; Carter really was a hell of a woman. "There is an upside to all of this Carter."

Sam turned her head, "What is that?"

"We have front side seats. Too bad my hands are bound, we should have popcorn."

Buffy decided, since it was a part of the SGC that John should help her. It wasn't like her Dad and Uncles could object. They were always trying to get the cousins to bond and take on more responsibility.

Buffy decided to just flame in, the Atlanteans would get used to it. "Hey Johnny we need to go and rescue Jack and Sammy."

Woolsey was startled and John swore viciously in Ancient Greek. "We just received the critical flash notice and was about to call a meeting."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Your yummy second is competent enough to be left in charge for a few hours. Call a meeting, let them know you'll be out of the neighbourhood for a few hours and let's go kill few bad guys."

Woolsey stuttered, "It can't be that simple."

Buffy shrugged, "I've been doing it for years. It really is that simple. Bad guy needs to die; we kill the evil and then party."

Woolsey had adjusted to the fact his military commander was technically a god. It really wasn't the strangest thing to have happened since he took over Atlantis. He still wanted to know something, "How did you know?"

Buffy grinned viciously, "Cousin Jack called Daddy and not Ares."

John raised an eyebrow at that. "So he wants payback; it's got be Ba'al."

Buffy shrugged, "He harmed Jack so he's fair game, and he pretends to be one of us. So I can legitimately intervene. Oh yeah and Sammy called for Athena."

Woolsey didn't know how many more revelations could come about through one conversation. McKay who had wondered in along with Lorne and Cadman had no such reservations.

"Could you care to explain to us mere mortals what the hell is going on?"

Sheppard and Buffy started to snicker, Buffy managed to speak though, "Hey, we like you mere mortals." Her attention wondered to Lorne before she added salaciously, "Some of you more than others."

Sheppard shook his head in bemusement, "Buffy flirt with Lorne after we help the General and Carter."

McKay threw his hands up in frustration, "What is going on?"

Woolsey stepped in at this point, "There is a foothold situation at the mountain. It seems Ms Summers was contacted by the General."

Buffy shook her head, "Well he called upon Daddy but he is busy with a new consignment of souls so I offered to help. It was also the easiest way as Sammy called her mother for help."

McKay was agog, "You mean Carter actually is a goddess."

Buffy wasn't aware of McKay's little crush. "Half, she is Athena's daughter."

Lorne finally spoke, "The general also is a demi-god."

Buffy liked Lorne more and more, when things quietened down she decided she might actually chase him. "Yep they chose the mortal path but all demi-gods become champions in some form or another."

Woolsey was actually starting to assimilate, "So General O'Neill is Ares son. Can you aid the SGC?"

Buffy looked a little disgruntled, "Well of course, that's my next stop. I figured that Johnny should help me."

Woolsey knew that his second would be of invaluable help, "Well we can certainly spare you few a few hours."

John already knew that he would be helping. "If we do this, we do it as divine powers."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Well yeah, which means you'll want to power up now as we will be under a mountain."

John agreed, and he summoned his other form. "Can we make a pit stop on top of the mountain?"

Buffy grinned and grabbed his hand. "Travel my way. You'll have to answer fewer questions."

Sheppard must have agreed as he held out his hand and promptly disappeared.

McKay snorted, "They have to answer fewer questions but what about us having to deal with why Sheppard has disappeared?"

Lorne smirked for a second. Woolsey recognised that as behaviour picked up from the marines. "I have an idea. McKay you should use your considerable charm to make people think it is a really bad idea to ask."

McKay perked up at that, "You mean that I can be _mean_ and no one will say anything."

Cadman grinned, "Yes McKay think of it as an early Christmas present."

McKay looked innocent, "I didn't get you anything Cadman."

Cadman's smile was dangerous. She only usually got that glint around dynamite. "I'm waiting for Buffy to chase Lorne."

Woolsey just gave a long suffering sigh; used to his staff and their antics. "As amusing as that may be we still have jobs to do. I will let you know when anything changes."

hr/  
>They landed just outside the surveillance room. Sheppard sighed; well they are consistently stupid, "he has them in the gateroom."<p>

Buffy smiled, "Well then that seems like the place to be."

John drew his sword which crackled with energy.

The goons, whom John had called Jaffa - just kept coming. They were strong but it was a little boring they stuck to the  
>same attacks and Buffy just kept cutting them down.<p>

A horde came hurtling down the corridor. John could not be bothered with a physical battle so he threw a lightning bolt down the hall. He was glad that Buffy reminded him to gather some power before they came to the mountain. Otherwise he might have struggled. The under mountain offices had a downside when you gained extra power from the skies.

Buffy just laughed, "You know you're a god now. You're meant to have patience."

John had gained entrance to the control room and was currently re-routing all access to him and restricting all access to his codes only. It was at times like this that he was really glad to have such a super-geek on his team. It also made him glad that he actually listened to his super geek.

Buffy listened to Ba'al's annoying monologues, "Okay you do what you gotta do. He has to be slayed."

John just called to her, "Hey, you're a goddess, you're meant to have patience."

Buffy decided that the only divine response would be to give her cousin the finger.

Jack watched as Ba'al became more and more unsettled. He had heard the reports about his forces coming under attack from two people.

Ba'al wanted to know who the two powerful allies were. He hit O'Neill who only spat out blood and grinned.

He snickered, "No clue it must be my age."

Carter distracted Ba'al, "In fairness Sir. I called for Athena and you called for …"

Jack cocked his head as if contemplating a great mystery, "Well I thought about father and then decided that Uncle Hades would be more fitting."

Carter grinned, "So it is probably going to be Buffy. She'll enjoy a situation like this."

Jack just gave a hopeful sigh, "You know she is actually one of my favourite cousins. She has the power of a goddess but she is still really down-to-earth."

Ba'al wanted to know what he was missing. He certainly had not factored this into his plans and that did not sit well. He always tried to factor in all the potential variables.

"Who is this Buffy?" He demanded.

Buffy decided that the best way to answer his inquiry was a fireball to the back of the head. "I'm Buffy and you are?"

Ba'al was intrigued, this was a female that was beautiful enough to be his queen. "You're God and master."

Buffy snickered in disbelief; she found it quite amusing that he genuinely thought that she might fall for that. Buffy decided that smarmy villains were so last season. "My god you really do all learn the same lines."

John chuckled as he entered next to her having secured the computers, "Hey at least he doesn't look like a gothic vampire."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "I really would like to battle them some time."

John sliced through one of the Jaffa, "Come to the Pegasus you can battle them to your heart's content."

Buffy just let lose a vicious roundhouse kick that sent Ba'al into a concrete plinth. He slumped to the floor unconscious.  
>"huh I hate pretenders."<p>

John was laughing now and relaxed as all the threats against the base were neutralised. "Still have evil hitting on you." He couldn't help but observe.

Buffy feigned exasperation, "Tough Lorne has caught my interest. Well cousin I know exactly what to do with the trash."

Carter was intrigued with what her cousin Buffy would come up with. "What's your plan?"

Sheppard was one step ahead, "Your Dad is about to get another soul."

Buffy smirked, "Well in the underworld souls get lost and I'm sure that Daddy could do with another project." As she said this she was cutting the bonds of her cousins.

O'Neill hugged Buffy, "You know you just might be my favourite cousin."

Buffy had a grin that Sheppard recognised, "You say that now but you have to come up with a report for the mortals."

O'Neill did not care, "Still my favourite besides my Atlantis Commander needs to disappear as well."

John did not need to be told twice, "Hey I haven't left the Atlantis meeting room."

Carter was well aware of what Atlantis could get up to. "Go! Thanks for the assist but we need to come up with some explanation."

Sheppard gave Buffy a pleading glance, "Can you give me a lift?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Do I look like a taxi service?"

Sheppard tried charm, "Well no, you look stunning but I didn't bring transport and we are away from the sky."

Buffy had crouched to tie the unconscious Ba'al up and hauled him to his feet. Not particularly caring if he got a few bruises in the process. She held a free hand out and said, "Well come on then."

Sheppard gave a lazy salute, "Bye sirs."

They promptly flamed out; Jack just looked at the unconscious Soldiers around him. "We need to make the Jaffa disappear before we work on waking the soldiers."

Carter pursed her lips but agreed. "Right you are."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks. Why did neither of us notice Sheppard?"

"His father is Zeus and he wouldn't show his power unless he wanted us to know."

Jack thought about it and added, "You're absolutely right. You know after we deal with this FUBAR we should head to Minnesota."

Carter like the sound of that and nonchalantly added, "Well that is why they pay you the big bucks."

Jack zatted another soldier, "Yep, I hope Buffy drops by more often."

It was Carter's turn to snicker, "You didn't hear. She likes Lorne."

"Huh, well that's not fair. That will mean Atlantis has a god and a goddess."

Carter raised an eyebrow, "With all the trouble they find Sheppard will need all the help he can get."

Jack watched as the last Jaffa disappeared, "bet you that Buffy and Lorne will get married."

Carter frowned, "a little star struck, the mortal and the goddess."

Jack grinned liking that he had seen something more than his ultra smart love. "I saw something that you didn't."

As the soldiers were still unconscious, "Jack what did you see?"

"Not telling!"

bAuthors note/b Okay Jack won't say but I will in the next instalment. I think it is about time that the romance begins!


	6. Ends and Beginnings SGC style

**Disclaimers:** I own nada just my twisted imagination. All rights belong to the creators of BtVS; Percy Jackson and Stargate

**Authors note** This to all the people who keep reviewing. The positive comments and ideas are what keep me writing this verse.

* * *

><p>Buffy flamed directly outside the cell that contained the pretender Ba'al. Buffy was surprised to see Persephone close to her father. Buffy snickered in delight at the argument she overheard. The husband and wife were arguing on the best way to torture Ba'al.<p>

Buffy rolled her eyes and trying not to feel like a young teen dealing with her parents bickering. Okay so technically they were her parents; Hades the Daddy and Persephone was her Step-mom. Anyway, the light bickering could soon turn into a fully-fledged domestic, and when that happened - even her fathers hardened Generals, would seek safe shelter.

"You know you could both torture him and I could play judge or something." Buffy offered.

Hades grinned, "That's a brilliant idea. What do you say love?"

Persephone nodded and called for her favoured hounds. "Let the fun and games begin."

Ba'al's cell door opened, he sneered, "How dare you imprison a God."

Persephone swaggered in, hips swivelling as she walked. She was well aware of her effect on men and she used it, she chuckled suggestively, "Honey you have no idea what you talking about."

Buffy settled in view, "It's okay 'Mom' but he did demand that I become his queen."

Persephone turned her head backwards; she asked curiously, "What was your answer?"

Buffy shrugged, "I didn't care much for his proposal or that he was pretending to be one of _**us**_. So I kicked him into the concrete and freed my cousins."

"Good for you girl now, let me show you what my babies can do."

If there had been recordings made of what followed Jack would definitively be able to say that revenge had been served. Persephone in a stroke of genius invented a very simple torture method. She inflicted all of the torture that Ba'al had wrought upon others and made him feel it all. She frowned, thinking about what she would need, "Buffy sweetheart, I need help to keep him whole. After all, it wouldn't do for Hades not to have any fun at all."

Buffy smirked, "Sure thing."

Buffy couldn't help but admire the inventiveness of what her Step-mom had done. She had not inflicted anything on Ba'al that he had not done himself.

The session lasted for a while until her phone beeped. Persephone raised an eyebrow seeing how amused her stepdaughter was. Buffy was positively alight with mischievous intent. Persephone shook her head in bemusement, "I won't ask. Have fun!"

Buffy grinned gave a mock salute, "I'm going to scare some mortals that are stopping Jack and Sam from marrying."  
>Persephone understood what she was intending to do, "Have fun storming the White House."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam, Jack, and Hank were all wincing collectively as the old men around the table debated loudly about the recent incident.<p>

Jack let the Joint Chiefs have fun debating for ten minutes before he got bored and called for help.  
>Buffy really was his favourite cousin. She flamed into the meeting and melted the gun of the secret service agent that wanted to shoot her.<p>

It seems that the time spent in the underworld had caused her to develop a flare for the dramatic. She kept her eyes aflame and told the Agents not to be stupid that if she wanted anyone dead - they would already be dead.

Then she turned around grinning brightly, "How are you cousin?"

Jack smirked, "I'm doing well. Is Ba'al enjoying his stay?"

Buffy just gave a wistful sigh, "Persephone has just raised the bar and Daddy is swearing that he needs to get more creative."

One of the General's, who in Sam's opinion was very thick, blustered, "We demand you turn over Ba'al!"

Buffy looked down at him clearly amused, "Why on Earth would I do that? I gave aid to my family and took Ba'al off your hands." Then a clearly amusing thought struck her, she failed at trying to be innocent, "If you're willing to travel to the Underworld you can collect him if you like."

Jack smirked and motioned for his soldiers to sit back and enjoy the show, he sure as hell intended to do so. General Forster all but exploded, "You cannot come in here and threaten the American Military!"

Buffy decided that this guy's ego needed taking down a peg, "You know Henry my Uncle is upset. He thought you were dealing with the pretenders. He was not pleased when I was left to deal with both the situation on Atlantis and the Mountain."

President Henry Hayes paled the others bar one very quiet general at the end had no clue who Jack O'Neill had called upon. "Buffy what can you do?"

Another Admiral startled, "Sir we cannot negotiate with …"

Buffy cut him off, "If you finish that sentence with terrorist then I'll offer violence on principle." She just about refrained from showing her teeth.

Henry used his mantle of power, "Gentleman in this situation you will not talk as you have not been briefed on the situation."

Buffy smiled and perched on the edge of Jacks seat, "I don't like the military ever since I was in college and I cleaned up the initiative mess."

Two other generals started to shift very uncomfortably; they thought the slayer was dead. It was clear to all that she was very much alive and had gained some new tricks.

Henry knew that today had just been going too smoothly, "I would like to thank you for interceding in those situations."

Buffy grinned, "You're lucky that my cousins are military commander of Atlantis and CO of the whole programme or we had not have been allowed to intervene."

One of the generals who had clearly not learnt his place demanded to know, "what are you?"

Buffy came towards him, "I am in the human world Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers. I am also goddess of all warriors; daughter to Hades and niece of the Great god Zeus."

The NID leader was managing to piece all of the information together very quickly, and could rapidly see all his plans turm to ashes. "Are you saying that you are related to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

Buffy nodded, "Let's see Jack is Ares son and Sam is Athena's daughter."

One of the smarter Chief's tried a different tack, "We would like to see Ba'al as he would be a valuable source of Intel."

Buffy sighed, "Okay I like you, you're the first one to try respect. Sadly my father and step-mother have started a competition on who will be the best person to inflict revenge for the torture Jack suffered."

Jack couldn't help but mutter "Damn, he will be no use then."

Buffy shook her head, "Nope. I doubt he will be very stable after today."

Henry Hayes was a consummate politician and knew when to pick a fight and when to walk away. "We thank you for the aid given and will not seek anything else."

Buffy smiled and if you didn't know her you would think that all was right. "That's good to know."

Jack frowned wondering where this was going. He looked to Carter to see if she had a clue but al he got was a delicate shrug.

She looked over the Joint Chiefs who had been getting lower and lower in their seats. "I have one last issue Uncle Zeus would like to know why your stupid rules are stopping the soldiers who love each other from being together."

Admiral Fitzwallace explained, "That is to prevent abuse in the field and to stop any potential freezes in the middle of the battlefield."

Buffy snorted, "Well that is stupid. The soldiers still have feelings whether they act on them or not."

The stupid General sneered, "The soldiers know what they sign on for."

Buffy zinged back, "so you expect them to die for you but won't let them have a chance at companionship that is pretty low."

The General sneered, "It is fun to watch soldiers struggle to contain their passions take for example your family members."

Henry at time wished he could bang his head upon the desk. It was too bad that it wasn't very presidential. The General clearly had a death wish.

Buffy just stood up and tilted her head as if she had just made a huge discovery, "So what you're saying is the rule is not to protect the soldiers but because you're bitter and old."

Henry knew that if he let this meeting continue Buffy would end up hitting someone. She was being incredibly restrained it seems that she was maturing.

"No it won't General O'Neill and Colonel Carter have given everything in defence of this planet and clearly shown that they can work together despite any potential feelings. As of Monday I'll sign an Executive Order exempting the SGC from the frat regs."

His tone implied that was all that was going to be said on the subject.

* * *

><p>Sam was going to remember this meeting with distinct fondness for the rest of the lives. No matter what, she and Jack were still serving members of the armed forces. She could not believe that Jack had kept his genius-ace-in-the-hole hidden. She knew that she would forever cherish the sight of the Joint Chiefs cowering and paling at the sight of her cousin. It seemed that while Buffy may appear harmless some people knew better.<p>

Sam couldn't believe that over the course of the tumultuous hour she had seen the most powerful men brought to their collective knees. The upshot of the meeting was that Buffy was bouncy, she and Jack could pursue a relationship, and the SGC was now exempt from the Frat regs.

Buffy turned around to the shocked pair. Jack had asked his cousin if she could help but it had gone even better than he could have hoped. "So when you marry I'll be a bridesmaid but I will not wear a hideous dress."

Sam smiled softly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jack smirked, "You can even take my soldier as a date."

Buffy was about to quip right back but her cell beeped. Jack frowned, "Should we get nervous that you seem so incredibly happy?"

Buffy shook her head and gave an innocent smile, "Hey, it's time for me and Daddy to have some father-daughter bonding time." She fished out her cell, "Look I've even noted it down in my Blackberry and everything."

Jack couldn't help but laugh loudly at her saved message; it read, "Deal with pretender with Daddy."

Jack looked solemn, but none who knew him - would miss the twinkle in his eye, "well don't let us stop you."

Jack was honest enough to know that he certainly would not lose any sleep, over the fact that Ba'al was never in a position to torture anyone ever again. Besides, he had far more important things to think upon - like marrying Carter and playing matchmaker for Buffy and Lorne.

It was a win-win for him. He knew of the crap his younger, powerful cousin had dealt with and felt that she deserved happiness. On the other hand, he knew that Sheppard would have to deal with all the chaos that would follow in her wake. He already kept Atlantis together so figured he would be the best equipped deal with the added chaos. It was good to be the General because even though Sheppard had ascended he couldn't contravene orders. 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note 2<strong>: That's all for now folks but well Buffy will have to go to Atlantis next story to get both a date and to the wedding.


	7. Without You

**Disclaimer** As per usual I own nada just my twisted imagination. All the rights belong to the respective of their owners of BtVS, Percy Jackson and Stargate Atlantis. On top of that I do not own the song 'Without you'.

_Without you_

* * *

><p>In the military commanders office, Lorne was watching bemused as his unusually unflappable Commander started to stress out. He couldn't help but snicker, "How is it that you've fought off two invasions of Atlantis with minimal help and yet planning a wedding scares you?"<p>

Sheppard gave a mournful sigh, "think back to when you studied the Greek Gods."

Lorne thought about the stories and he quickly saw the problem. He could just imagine Buffy laughing her ass off down in the Underworld. Still his girl had managed to get her stepmother and father on civil times, so he already knew that she could pull of miracles.

"I'm going to do the only sensible thing that I can."

Sheppard was not left in suspense long as Lorne hollered, "BUFFY!"

Buffy flamed in frowning, her hair was for a moment in curlers that disappeared with a thought, "What's the stitch?"

Sheppard snickered, "You're the Goddess of all Warriors and you still talk like a Californian Princess."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Please, are you telling me that you can't do a passable impression of a hamptonite?"

Lorne wondered what that was all about but wisely kept his mouth shut. He looked at Buffy, his face clearly showing how desperate he was, "Buffy we are in need of help. I'm willing to agree to your terms."

Buffy smirked, "Hardly a terrible sacrifice on your part. Still I'd be a horrible girlfriend and cousin if I let you boys suffer."

Sheppard knew she was too quick to acquiesce, "Uncle playing the drums?"

Buffy snickered, "Yeah he was until Mom decided that he needed a distraction and because of that I needed a distraction."

Sheppard understood that it didn't matter how old you were, or, mortal or immortal. It was still just plain wrong to watch your parents make out.

"So any plan on how I can keep my city standing when I have to invite all the family?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "Well, Uncle has banned Hepashatus so you won't have to worry about him and Ares."

John sighed seeing what a potential minefield this was about to become. "Well I can't put Hercules near Mom."

Buffy snickered, "Yeah that would be of the bad. Oh don't put her near Uncle P. She is still upset that Percy killed her best friend."

Lorne wondered just what he was letting himself in for. Strangely though, even realising the horrible family politics he had no desire to run from Buffy.

Lorne looked at the sitting arrangements, "If we keep the mortals to a few rows, the demi-gods and goddesses to the next row. Then carefully arrange the higher family."

Sheppard looked a little miserable, "Do we have to invite Ares?"

Buffy shook her head, "Look if you big brother upset you put him next to Perseus and Andromeda."

The thought inexplicably cheered up Sheppard. Lorne wondered what was going on; he had developed an unhealthy ability to predict things that would cause him more paperwork. The grin Sheppard was currently sporting usually was the precursor to more paperwork and explosions.

Buffy took pity on her boyfriend, "Ares is technically John's half-brother but he hates that John had more power before he ascended, even though one of his parents was mortal."

John rolled his eyes, "The guy may be a god but he is a douche."

Buffy nodded in perfect agreement, "True but I always remind him that Perseus is always happy to kick his ass. He and Andromeda really are a kick-ass couple."

The careful placing of the guests carried on long into the night. Well it turns out that Lorne was not truly as tired as he believed when Buffy curled around him and whispered that his payment was due.

Buffy decided to stay in his quarters and have breakfast with Cadman as a favour to her Uncle.

* * *

><p>Miracles of all miracles, the wedding was about to start. O'Neill stood up with Jackson as his best man and with them were Sheppard and Mitchell all looking what they were, highly decorated soldiers. Daniel was wearing Armani and knew that Aphrodites' children would make a play for him.<p>

Buffy wasn't worried - her money was on Vala. The military men all looked resplendent in full dress-blues and all were wearing their full medal allocation. Buffy stood wearing a bridesmaid dress with Sam waiting just outside the main tower. True to Sam's word she hadn't been made to wear a hideous dress something which her niece Cassandra was incredibly grateful about. The music started and she gave Sam a gentle smile, "It time to rock 'n' roll."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today."

Buffy was happy seeing the love flowing between the marrying couple. She and John had already given a very quiet gift. It was a simple but effective gift - A promise to look after any family member that came after them.

The couple turned to face each other both looking resplendent in dress-blues. Buffy had given Samantha invaluable advice when they had gone shopping. She could pick a white dress but she needed to be herself more even if that meant saying 'screw tradition'.

The chaplain spoke the long ritualised words, "If anyone should object to this union speak now."

Buffy saw someone shimmering in, and all the divine family sensed it at once.

A shadowy figure that had read one too many dodgy villain scripts demanded, "You will all bow before your god!"

O'Neill yelled, "For crying out loud I'm getting married."

Gone were the mild-mannered sharply dressed aunts and uncles. In there place were the true gods and they were pissed.

Zeus thundered, "I am the great god Zeus and you expect me to bow?" He chucked a sustained lightning bolt.  
>John stood next to his father, combining their power, "Well I have to help my old man out."<p>

Buffy nodded at her father and step-mother, "He has to go," she said iin all seriousness. Then with an added pout, "it took me ages to plan the wedding and I'm wearing a dress."

Clearly that was all the explanation needed for the Underworld family as they combined their powers. It turns out that a half-ascended power really was no match for the combined anger of Buffy, Hades, Persephone, John and Zeus.

The guests were startled at the pile of ash which was all that was left of the once great villain. Buffy didn't bother trying for serious, the quip falling so naturally from her lips, "Clean up on aisle three."

Percy grinned, and along with his father and brother Dirk, created a narrow water funnel which swept up the ash before moving gently and carefully to the balcony.

The whole event took less than a few minutes. The upshot being that the marrying couple were ecstatically happy, the humans who had tried power games against the Atlanteans were glad that they had failed.

Jack was still laughing, "Best wedding present ever! Now does anyone else have any objections?"

Buffy would be having words with her cousin about tempting the fates. Buffy intended to fry anyone who so even muttered until this ceremony was over.

* * *

><p>Steven, who was one of the scientists, was playing DJ. He had somehow managed to hook an I-pod into the Atlantis systems. Although he had been unsure if that would work because when the powerful divine parts of the brides and grooms parties had arrived. Well, it would not be unfair to say that Atlantis had turned into an overactive fan-girl. If it had a voice then Steven was sure that it would have squeed.<p>

O'Neill had held his hand out to take his new wife out for their 'first dance'. He heard the first chords of the songs and laughed freely, all could agree that the words to the song 'without you' were incredibly fitting.

Sam gave him a confused look he smiled softly pulling her close. "Listen to the lyrics."

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game <em>  
><em>Without you, without you <em>  
><em>I am lost, I am vain, <em>  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you <em>

_I won't run, I won't fly _  
><em>I will never make it by <em>  
><em>Without you, without you <em>  
><em>I can't rest, I can't fight <em>  
><em>All I need is you and I, <em>  
><em>without you, without you.<em>

The guests watched on, seeing quite clearly just how in love the couple were. The couple normally so situationally aware; only had eyes for each other.

Rodney noticed that the couple were dancing so elegantly that they could have competed if they wanted to. "Oh that's just perfect. Is it something that all officers know how to do?"

Jennifer squeezed his knee, "I don't know. I certainly can't dance like that."

The music of the soft ballad filtered out to be replaced by a tango. Buffy was delighted, if there was one thing she was by nature was passionate.

She looked at her lover and raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Have you got the moves?"

He stood and pulled her to him, showing her exactly what his moves consisted of. Rodney turned to bitch to his best-friend figuring that he would have at least one ally. Instead he and Jennifer watched in shock as Sheppard held his hand out to Laura. She grinned back, "Well we can't let them show us up now can we."

Rodney still couldn't believe how tight lipped his friend had been. Who was he kidding? It was John and feelings. All of Atlantis had watched in amusement in the last few month at the relationship that had developed between Sheppard and Cadman.

The couples were joined by a few other couples. Hera and Zeus seemed to be using this dance to work off their latest spat. Rodney was unsure why Hades and Persephone were dancing as if they were on fire. It seemed to be a twisted version of foreplay, which given the way they flamed out mid dance must have worked.

The passionate song mellowed out and as a result so did the dancing. Buffy happily rested her head on Lorne's shoulder; a place that she felt happy to be and told her lover as much.  
>Rodney could guess that Atlantis would be holding a few more weddings over the coming months. He was not a genius for nothing it was clear how smitten Lorne was and his best friend. Well he looked over at Sheppard who was dancing so close to Cadman. The fact that Sheppard was allowing another person to dance so closely was telling in itself.<p>

Buffy was ridiculously pleased that the wedding was such a huge success, once they had washed Anubis's remains off the floor. It was truly funny in the surrealist way. For all the Military members in attendance, the only one to be involved in the 'skirmish' if it could be called that was John. Buffy was not sure that it could count; skirmishes would imply that both sides involved had an equal chance of winning. Anubis for all his power could not deal with the combined power of Zeus, John, Hades, Buffy and Persephone.

Buffy's favourite part of the interruption had been the water show that they had been treated to. She personally thought it was a fitting end for such an ass-hat, which was the observation that she shared with her lover.

Lorne looked at her with such desire, her only thought was too flame them to a private place. She gave him a sultry smile, "We need to say our goodbyes."

Of course, if Lorne realised that the next weekend he would be visiting Buffy's parents. Well, I would imagine any desire would be doused by a healthy dose of fear. Well maybe but that is a story for another time.


	8. Meet The Parents

**Authors note: **Okay, so last year I wrote a short Secret Identity – which then spawned another 7 stories over the last years. I feel it's only fair to give you guys another story in the Divine Family verse. For those unfamiliar what you need to know is that Buffy is in fact Hades daughter, and John Sheppard is Zeus' son.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson, Stargate Atlantis or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights belong to their owners and I merely borrow the characters for your amusement. 

* * *

><p>Sheppard was enjoying the chance of having breakfast with his girlfriend, without any emergency taking him away from it. Of course, even with his powers, he refused to give voice to his thoughts and incur some retaliation by the fate sisters – they were not his biggest fan.<p>

Cadman stole his fruit, something he was becoming used to. She was grinning, animatedly telling him about Lorne.

"So I've finally found what it takes to break Lorne." She said with not a little relish. He truly loved his girlfriend, she was a little twisted, and he kind of loved her more for it.

He smirked, and all but drawled, "Do tell, because I thought after six years, with me as boss meant nothing would do it."

Cadman smirked, "Yes but that was before he had been invited to dinner with Buffy's Daddy."

Sheppard snickered, and a few of his soldiers looked uneasy, they knew what that tone from their commander meant. "Be fair, he's mortal and about to journey to the underworld for a meet the parents' dinner."

Laura played it clueless. "Why? I met you're Dad and we're golden."

She had a point; John had taken his girlfriend to see his father, and watched in fascination as they bonded over their love of wanton destruction. He had just sat back, enjoyed Mt Olympus and breathed a sigh of relief. And thanked father that his stepmother had not been around. In a battle between Cadman, and his stepmother Hera; he wasn't too sure if he could call the winner.

Then a thought struck him, Buffy was technically a specialist on the Atlantis books. Buffy was due to pop in to Atlantis today, which was always fun. 

* * *

><p>Lorne walked in to the mess hall, looking a little more relaxed. Sheppard didn't want to know; Buffy was his favourite cousin, but there were some things that even he didn't want to know about.<p>

He waved over his second, wondering exactly just where Buffy was, and wondering whether he should warn the Infirmary.

Sheppard tried not to look in pain as he asked. Buffy for the most part wouldn't destroy the mortals; she remembered how much she liked them. Still, that did not include Jarheads, who were known for saying stupid comments, and despite his best efforts Atlantis still had a few.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but where is my cousin?"

Lorne had tried to look innocent, but Sheppard was wising up to his tricks. "She got talking with Ronan, and he wanted to go help her train. He thinks they shouldn't be so weak."

Sheppard winced, "Oh Christ, we'll be lucky if they don't cut through the whole pack of Marines."

hr/  
>Upon entering the Gym, he wasn't sure whether he should be relieved, or not. Buffy and Ronan had chosen not to break any of his soldiers, which he was grateful for; truly he was. He was supposed to look after the men under his command, but then again, when they went through the gate they needed to be prepared. He'd had this argument more than once with Woolsey. The leader felt that the training regime was just this side of brutal. Sheppard had been proud of himself because he had spoken eloquently enough for Woolsey to agree.<p>

Gate business was a tough affair. Often, the enemies would play dirty, and as a consequence, so did his soldiers needed to learn. He wasn't running a training camp, and he refused to let good men and women die needlessly. It was something of a bug bear of his; one look at his record would all but confirm this.

Buffy and Ronan were moving across the training mat with all the speed, grace and restrained danger of playing lions. Only difference was the massive swords they were using to spar. The Marines were cheering and a few were making lewd comments, Sheppard almost started laughing, at Zelenka's comment. For a scientist, he really was quite bloodthirsty and when he lost his patience, and snapped, "That woman fried Anubis, is dating you're XO, is cousin to your CO and is winning against Ronan … I'm begging you to say that to her face."

Sheppard decided to speak up at this point, "Let's not forget that my cousin is the goddess of all warriors and her father is the god of the underworld."

Buffy was radiant in the middle of a battle. Her joy was positively brimming over, and no one would doubt her divinity.

One of the braver soldier's, who was actually new to the Atlantis roster, asked a sensible question. "Why face a goddess? It is not like we can actually win."

Sheppard shook his head; it was the problem with gaining soldiers straight form normal service. "Warfare on Earth has rules … out there. It does not. You will face foes – faster, stronger and smarter than you. You need to learn to survive."

Buffy laughter rang out through the room, as Ronan bowed. Ronan, loved battling the goddess as she was a true challenge, one that encouraged him to improve. She had a crooked grin, "Come on Mr Colonel let's show them what you mean."

Sheppard had a matching grin, he knew what Buffy meant – fight as gods, not mortals.

"Normal rules?"

Buffy smirked, "Oh yeah."

The soldiers watched as the air around the pair almost shimmered, and then they stood there in battle armor. Although to call it armor, was too simplistic, and it did not fully capture the beauty of the armor. It was shiny, had more maneuverability than normally seen, and they're Greek inscriptions. John's was gold, whilst Buffy was obsidian in colour.

It was the first time that their CO had acknowledged he was otherworldly. It was also a spectacular, the cousins cheated; they engaged a promise from the crowd before calling for Percy. His role was to shield the observers from the match. The match was stunning to behold, Sheppard called his lightning sword and Buffy her flaming scythe.

Cadman and Lorne walked in, and laughed upon seeing their respective other halves sparring. It was not the first time they had seen it. Cadman decided to put Lorne out of his misery; she had enjoyed his squirming but remembered that she actually liked him. "You need to relax about dinner. She loves you and that is all Hades will see."

Lorne gave her a nervous grin, "I know that logically but then the words God of the Underworld rattle around my head."

Cadman shrugged, "Can't help you there. I was myself with Zeus and we bonded. He listened about the naquada, nuclear weapon I designed."

Lorne shook his head in disbelief. No one could live his life, the aliens, saving the world was probably believable. Still, how do you put into words that your lover, and your best friend's lover were Gods really?

The crowd instinctively ducked, when Buffy threw a fireball. John yelped, "Watch the hair!"

Buffy snickered, "I agree with Uncle Zeus it's a life-form on its own."

The soldiers watched on in fascination. The lesson, which had initially only been words was no reinforced with action. There were tougher beings but there and they needed to learn how to fight them. Thankfully for the SGC, the toughest two were actually fighting on their side. 

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lorne waited for a ride to the Underworld. Lorne had decided that the best way to keep his sanity was not to think too hard about it.<p>

Buffy flamed into his quarters looking stunning in a Grecian style, white dress. "You ready?"

Lorne took a deep breath, "Yeah sure."

In a blink Atlantis was replaced with an opulent palace. The whole place's décor seemed to oscillate between rock-god and tasteful. He guessed it was the different touches of his and her, within the palace. Flames occasionally licked up the window panes but never ventured any further.

It was like the ultimate central heating he supposed. He met Buffy's dad once again. No one, not even people in the Stargate Programme would believe that the God of the Underworld dressed like an aged rocker. It would just mess with their world view too much. Buffy though hugged her dad and warmly greeted her stepmother. Lorne took stock and in his head chanted that he loved Buffy and that is all that mattered.

Hades took one look at the very nervous Lorne and all but guffawed. He clicked his finger and two of the largest hellhounds appeared out of the shadows. Hades looked jolly at Lorne, "Right let's get the threatening portion of the evening out of the way … I love Buffy, if you break her heart then I will feed Vicious and Idol you're bones after Persephone and I are through with you."

Buffy groaned, "Dad!"

Lorne was proud that he didn't gulp, "I understand Sir. If I do break Buffy's heart then I will deliver myself to you."

Buffy flushed pleased and whilst she was a big badass and no one could doubt that. Her heart had taken quite a battering so the fact she was willing to risk it on Lorne humbled him. It was certainly not a gift that he would take lightly or be allowed to forget.

It turns out that Dinner was quite pleasant. Hades appreciated Lorne's ability to be subtly evil. He was even more delighted, when he realised that these machinations were against his nephew. The women watched amused, as Hades all but dragged Lorne away to his 'lair' (study), to regale him with stories from before modern civilisation.

Persephone looked to her stepdaughter seeing how she was taking this turn of events. Persephone assumed by the mega-watt smile it was all good. "So is that a good thing?"

Buffy smirked, and no one could doubt who her father was, "Oh it's good for me but bad for Johnny."

Persephone couldn't help but agree. She was glad that John, Buffy, Percy and Annabeth had all ascended – life amongst the Greek pantheon was certainly more interesting since the injection of fresh blood. Personally, she couldn't wait to see what would happen once Lorne and John's lover became part of the family. The fate sisters had inferred it was destined, but being big teases - they hadn't said how they would affect the family.

Buffy had heard it all, and was ignoring it. She had learnt long ago to face each day as it comes. It was just a hell of a lot easier with a supportive family behind her.


	9. Faith!

**Authors Note:** This is for everyone who has reviewed and the one who asked for Faith to make an appearance. It struck musie more than most!  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Huge thanks to ConstanceTruggle for being the speediest beta ever.

* * *

><p>Faith was starting to seriously lose her cool. She had been cool with her lot in life, she'd been slayer, trainer and guide. She stayed close to the Scooby's even though she would have been much happier having her own gig on the Cleveland hellmouth, but today it was all just too much.<p>

She needed to go to a place where she could take five and not even Red could follow. She let out a scream of frustration and knew exactly what to do - she invoked the best friend card. "Goddess of Warriors I summon thee to help me keep my goddamn sanity."

Faith was really going to enjoy their faces when Buffy appeared. A moment later everyone took a step back and Buffy appeared in a full on Grecian dress. Faith snickered, she could put two and two together. Buffy was in the underworld with her parents, "You with dear ole ma and pa?"

Buffy could see the Scooby's heads explode at the thought of Buffy being related to the God of the Underworld. It messed with their little black and white world. It might almost be fun to mess with them. Still she couldn't, not currently at least, she had Evan with her Dad. So instead, she shrugged feigning boredom not much liking the company. "You're welcome to come to the palace. Lorne will be glad for the back up."

Faith smirked, "You've taken the mortal flyboy home?" She had given Buffy so much shit for falling in love with Evan, after all it was just a tad of a cliche.

Buffy rolled her eyes, you let out a small secret - like divinity and people take the mick. "Yeah but Dad is hogging Evan so you can come and gossip with me and Mom."

Faith had never heard such a good plan. "Yep sounds like a plan." She turned towards G, "Back in time for tea."

Giles was spluttering, for one, it was the first time he'd seen Buffy since Sunnydale and then she hadn't gone full out Goddess. Buffy just grinned, and Faith could definitely see her Daddy in her, "Look Giles love to stay and chat but I left my flyboy in the hands of my father. They were getting on but I really love Evan and need to make sure that he doesn't end up as a chew toy for Vicious and Idol."

Faith helpfully chimed in, "Their Hades pet hellhounds - They're adorable."

Giles put his glasses back on, and before he could gear up for a rant, Buffy flamed out. Willow frowned, she couldn't trace the portal. She was put out, she should be able to do that but couldn't. "I'm sorry Giles but I can't help Faith will be back when Buffy brings her back.

He was non-plussed, "Buffy will respond to Faith's calls?"

Willow nodded, "Yep, a slayer group told us remember, Faith invoked the Goddess and Buffy appeared."

Giles could have smacked himself. Faith had reported back that a divine being had interceded but her human name was never once mentioned. It was smart of the dark slayer because no doubt if she had reported that back to the board. Well to put it mildly, it would have most assuredly put a cat amongst the pigeons.

hr/  
>In the underworld Faith took a look around the palace. It was a place often discussed but few mortals were ever given the chance to see. It was also kind of nice to know that she was only a day visitor. After all, there had been a time in her life where she had not been so sure.<p>

Buffy smiled seeing her friends open curiosity, "Hey Ma' we got us a visitor. Please tell me that Daddy hasn't hurt Evan?"

A very glamorous woman dressed in a regal black dinner gown greeted Faith, "Hello. I believe that me and my husband have much to thank you for."

Faith was startled, she didn't ever expect to hear that from a goddess' mouth about her. Buffy could see that her friend couldn't believe it, "Persephone has a point. You stopped me from going nuts when I was topside. Now it's only fair that I return the favour."

Persephone snickered, "oh girls leave the men to their boring talk." She slipped an arm around both of their shoulders, "Let us catch up, I feel that we are going to get along fabulously."

They did. Mortals and Immortals everywhere rued the day, but by the end of it Persephone and Hades had two daughters, not one. This could not end well for iany/i of their enemies.

When the girls got bored and decided to bring the men-folk back so they could have more conversations. (Read here that Faith wanted to tease Evan).

Evan was a little surprised to see Faith down in the underworld.  
>Faith smirked, "Don't think that you're special or the only mortal in the Underworld."<p>

Evan was too composed to snicker, and had spent too much time around Buffy, Cadman and Sheppard. "I don't think I'm too special but you usually stick to monster slaying."

Hades brightened realising that it was the Dark Slayer who was delivering him bright new treats everyday, "Oh I do thank you for the daily gifts. Vicious and Idol love the varied diet."

Faith snickered and bent down to lavish the hell-hounds with attention, they were too cute not too. "Always the best for my friends."

To anyone else the scene might be too weird. For Evan, he just looked to his lover, "And you were worried about what to get Faith for her Birthday."

Buffy grinned liking the idea, after all, a hell-hound would make a good slaying partner. She looked to her Dad, she knew that her Step-mom would back her up, "Can Faith have one...Please?

Evan was not going to laugh, he wasn't. No one would ever believe that the God of the Underworld was being bugged into giving his adoptive daughter a puppy. It was just so twisted as to be hysterical. It got even better, when Persephone added, "Hey hon, Faith needs a companion that won't drive her nuts when topside."

Hades was a smart god and knew when to give into the insanity. Also he was a god smart enough to not make war at home, especially when his wife had a streak of vindictiveness that made him proud, sighing, "Okay. I guess you can have a hell-hound - if you promise to feed it, and water it then it's okay with us."

It struck Faith in that moment that she was ninety-nine percent certain that she'd just been adopted. Life was good, she had a goddess for a best-friend/sister and slaying, and now the God and Goddess of the Underworld as adoptive parents. If Robin remained a jackass then she'd ask her adoptive family for advice or help getting her own back.

Buffy smiled and Evan just hugged her close. He couldn't have hoped for a better introduction to the family. He couldn't wait to tell Sheppard about how well he and Hades had gotten along. It had gone well, once Hades had escorted him to the 'study.' He had given Evan one particularly vivid threat, which Evan vowed to remember for his own use in the future against idiot Marines.

It was with a tinge of sadness that the three left the Underworld. Buffy listened to her 'sister' pleading that she be dropped her off first - with Evan in tow. Buffy seeing the mischief factor and happy to indulge Faith agreed. She took hold of Faith's and Evan's hand and flamed them back topside. Absent mindedly she wondered whether she should just be done with it and develop a cute now wriggle like that witch in Bewitched.

* * *

><p>Back in England, Giles had decided that it was okay to call it a night now. His night was disturbed by a flaming appearance, but this time not a monster in sight. "Hey Giles I dropped Faith back just like I promised." Buffy announced brightly as if it was the norm.<p>

Giles was a little unsure what to say. After all what could he say? He took small comfort that Buffy seemed happy and had someone with her that she loved. He assumed that the man with Buffy was this mortal flyboy - Evan. His discomfort was only added to when Faith added looking at Buffy, "Hey, you were the one to promise Mom and Dad."

Buffy shrugged, "I gotta give Evan a lift now."

Faith smirked, "You'll confuse your flyboy all this travelling without a plane."

Buffy twirled, "Yep but you gotta admit I get you where you wanna go quickly."

"I can't argue with that sis. Have fun, and can I really threaten Robin with you flaming his ass?" Faith sounded disturbingly happy at the thought. Giles suspected this was not going to end well for the former school principal.

Buffy nodded, "Yep, and if mum and dad don't get to him … I suspect that John will let me borrow a couple of marines for a hunting party."

Evan chuckled, "Oh, I already have the team picked out."

Faith was laughing, freer than Giles had heard in a long time. "You're good people Evan."

Evan just smiled, "Yeah but I have an image to maintain back on base."

Faith had to bite back the snicker if only the soldiers knew the man that lay beneath the soldier they would be beyond shocked. "Yeah, Buffy best get you back before Ma and Pa have a fit."

Buffy started laughing so hard, she was never going to shake the image now of Johnny and Laura as the Mom and Dad of Atlantis. Buffy could see Evan catch up with what Faith meant and sighed knowing his lover would run with it, bowing to the inevitable - he went in on the joke. "We best get me back to base before they think I've turned into pumpkin.

Buffy looked at the life that she could have led and somehow she wasn't sad - why should she be? She was happy. "Bye Giles … Faith don't be a stranger."

* * *

><p>On Atlantis when Buffy flamed in, John was pacing in the gateroom. Buffy could see that Laura Cadman was desperately trying to placate and soothe her lover while not laughing herself. Don't worry, Buffy thought, as Buffy had a plan that would no doubt redirect his anger.<p>

She let go of Evan and pulled him into a chaste kiss. She wasn't shy, being a goddess and some of the accompanying rituals stripped a gal of any potential shyness pretty quickly. She had a wicked smirk, "Well Mom and Dad … I brought your boy home safe and sound. Now I've gotta jet."

Buffy seeing that John was about to respond flamed out so he couldn't have the last word. It wasn't the best way to end an argument and had the downside of her not being able to see Johnny's face but it would do for now. Anyway she needed to go and find Faith her new pup.

_Life was never dull but it was coming nicely together for the young goddess._


	10. After he cheats

Revenge is a dish best served cold or that is how the saying goes. Faith believed that maybe true, unless your adoptive family runs hell - in their case it ran hot. The hotter the better in fact. She was in tears watching the scene unfold in front of her. It was to put it simply priceless. She couldn't even put in into words. However it wasn't her fault which was bonus, as it meant that Giles couldn't yell at her. The better part was that there was no way that Giles could discipline the culprit as she was Hades daughter.

The party was a drag and when she'd heard Buffy's voice in her head asking if she wanted reinforcements - her only response had been a fervent, "Hell yeah."

Buffy flaming in had shocked most of them to the point where weapons were drawn. Faith snickered hearing Buffy say in her head, "This will be fun."

Faith laughed so hard when every weapon turned to flowers. Buffy stood in leather pants and a stylised military jacket, which suggested that she'd coming from seeing her lover. It was really good fun to tease her about Evan. It wouldn't just be Buffy's boyfriend that would get a kick out of this retelling. Buffy stood, tongue in cheek, grinning as she made a 'v sign' with her fingers, "make peace not war!"

Faith clapped her hands in glee. Buffy only flirted with the mortal world these days but she still knew how to throw a party. Faith then rolled her eyes at the others, as if to suggest that they were slow, "Say it with me people ... Goddess."

As with situations that the Scoobies were unsure on how to deal with - they ignored it, which was five by five as far as Buffy and Faith were concerned. In fact, Faith knowing how uncomfortable her Puppy made the others wolf-whistled loudly. Soon enough Sid came to his mistresses side wagging it's tail happily. Buffy greeted the pup, who was one of the more excitable pups of Vicious, her fathers favoured hellhound.

Giles who'd stood off on the side tutted, "Honestly Faith you know that the dog makes people nervous."

Buffy snorted, not bothering to hide her disdain. People would always get it wrong, the Hellhounds were the guardians of the Underworld. "Sid is only a pup and father wanted Faith to stay safe."

Giles really had no come back to that and he knew it but he was a little pained to hear that the dog was only a pup as that implied that it would still grow. He frowned hearing Faith swear creatively in Ancient Greek, which set Buffy off laughing. He couldn't be sure who was a bad influence on whom. It was the appearance of Robin that had set off Faith. Buffy was not fond of Robin and she was sure that she could convince Aunty Aphrodite to gain some revenge on him for Faith. Buffy did not want her sister in all but blood to be sad, "Say the word and I'll set his ass on fire."

Giles listened in despair, "Buffy I know I can't stop you but please don't light his arse on fire."

Buffy pouted, "Look unless he says something that provokes me I won't do it."

Of course thats when she overhears Robin explain that their break up was down to Faith's inability to bend. Buffy's first inclination was to set his ass on fire but then she'd have to deal with the moaning whines of the mortals, who assumed that she still played on their level. A second later, Buffy's smirk turned down right evil, "I'll be right back."

Giles was a little disconcerted by the unconventional disappearing act. "Where is she going?"

Faith was wondering herself; she favoured the Underworld or Atlantis currently. She doubted that she'd gone to the Underworld, as Perspehone and Hades had just made up and were in the sickeningly in love stage.

-

Buffy flamed into her cousins office and was delighted that Mitchell and Lorne were already present. "I need to borrow Kansas." She was straight to the point as she wanted to get back quickly.

Lorne pouted, "Hey Love. So nice too see you Lorne."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah," she gave him a quick peck, "You know I love you but I'm plotting revenge. And I need Kansas!"

Sheppard was trying not to laugh; it was unbecoming of an officer and the Son of Zeus - it was so hard. If Mitchell was paying attention then he'd have already made the link, it was Faith that called him Kansas. The little trip that Buffy and Faith had paid to help him train his troops had been hilarious and a source of much antacid for Richard.

Lorne was the only one who was fairly certain that he wouldn't get any retribution for asking, "So why do you need Mitchell?"

Buffy sighed and realised that it was only fair that she explain herself. Her ascension to full goddess had rather spoilt her in that respect. "I'm playing nice for Faith at the Watchers party."

Lorne was not hopeful, he knew how little patience Buffy had with regards certain people, "Anyone's ass on fire?" He couldn't resist asking.

Sheppard laughed remembering when last week some particularly stupid new marines had made a play for the Slayers - she'd set their asses on fire and then dropped them at her boyfriends feet to deal with. He wasn't too sure who they were more afraid of their XO or the goddess. Lorne had only looked smug and said he'd learnt a few things off Hades.

Buffy smiled brightly, showing she was proud of her restraint, "No one is on fire but Faith's ex is being a big bastard and while I'd like to set his ass on fire - I have a better solution."

Sheppard snickered, "So what you want is for Mitchell to pimp himself out for the evening?"

Buffy grinned, "Exactly - any objections Kansas?"

Mitchell had read the report where Buffy and Sheppard on their own had ripped apart a foothold invasion force on their own - before Buffy had dealt with Ba'al. So really even if he had any objections he wouldn't have voiced them. However he actually really like them and he was more than okay with spending the evening making Faith's ex jealous. It had the added advantage that he himself could make a move on Faith.

"No and I don't have anything better to do."

Sheppard could see the calculating gleam in Mitchell's eye and wished him well. Of course to have half a chance he'd have to pass a dinner date with Aunty Seph and Uncle Hades so he wasn't too worried. Still he wasn't stupid he'd made Colonel without ever revealing his powers, "Lorne go spend the evening with Buffy."

It was probably their best chance of avoiding bloodshed, and it was not like Lorne was going to object to spending time with his almost fiance. "Yes Sir."

-

Faith watched Robin saunter over to her and she wished that she could borrow a fraction of Buffy's power for a second. He was really was a smug bastard, "So you came alone?"

Faith was a second away from giving Sid the whistle to signal that she wanted Sid to bite his ass when a flame by the side of her distracted her. So she settled with a snark, "Well cheating bastards were already here."

Robin flushed, "It's not my fault you were emotionally unavailable."

She could smell the fresh, clean smell that she'd come to associate with Atlantis laundry. She almost shivered at the accent, and leant into the arm that wrapped around her. "Funny I never noticed that about you babe." Huh, she thought, Kansas had hidden depths.

Robin froze and Buffy got into his face, "Hey long time no see Robin. This is Colonel Lorne my guy and this is Colonel Mitchell who is Faith's guy."  
>Faith heard the music change to something slinky. She didn't even have to say anything she grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her to the makeshift dance-floor.<p>

Mitchell watched as their primal dance started. It was all wild, and free. People watched and somehow parted so that Buffy and Faith could perform. Robin was still standing feeling a little unsettled. After all it was a little hard to try and make himself feel big next to two men who were genuine American Heroes who didn't even acknowledge him. The men didn't care about Robin they were watching the seduction occurring on the dancefloor. Whilst both soldiers had been been trained to resist torture - they hadn't been trained to resist the temptation of the two slayers.

As Giles, "Oh dear lord," rang across the floor the pairs snickered. Mitchell leant into Faith and asked, "Can this be more more than teasing your Ex?"

Faith was more than a little turned on and had appreciated his gentle southern charm when they'd been on Atlantis. She moved her hands to wrap around his neck, as she pulled him down for a kiss, deep and passionate like they were. They broke reluctantly for air, Faith whispered next to his ear, he could practically hear her smile, "It is cool with me Kansas."

Faith looked over her shoulder and saw Robin's sour face. She didn't need any revenge. The fact that she was content and happy - seemed to be enough to get her own revenge on for being a cheating bastard.

However it seems that Buffy was not content without doing nothing to Robin. The dancing couples moved closer as Buffy wanted to be able to flame them out of there. Buffy though had one final thing to do. She would like to point out that she did not set his ass on fire. What she did do though was burn 'cheating ass' into his jeans. So his ass may have been singed but hey, she didn't care. And truth be told it was not like any of them could tell her off.

The council watched in disbelief as the two apparently happy couples burst out laughing, before flaming out. Giles feared that he was losing Faith just like he had Buffy. However when he thought about it he couldn't really blame either woman. First things first, he hated cheaters as much as the next real gentleman so he'd finish what Buffy started.

_Just maybe it was time to unleash Ripper to have a little play._


	11. conversations and training

Faith was slowly starting to get more annoyed the longer she stayed with the Scooby's. She didn't hate them per say, she just had a differing world view. Like right this minute Giles was lecturing the group on their responsibilities. It wasn't like Faith didn't understand the duties or the role of the slayer. After all, the duties and role of the slayer had been pretty well defined since the prehistoric times. She was so close to praying for Buffy to come and rescue her, but figured that she should keep the practically-a-sister-goddess card for true emergencies and not just because she was bored to tears.

It turns out that she was growing up and who would have thought that kiddies? It had certainly snuck up on her.

However it seems that Buffy had learned to answer subconscious thoughts as well, as she flamed in causing everyone to take a step back. Faith took in her appearance which was the black leather look currently favoured by Atlantis. Atlantis made Faith smile, there were good people there - more importantly Kansas was conducting flight training there. Win-win.

Buffy completely ignored the others as she wasn't interested in them. She looked only at Faith, "Hey Sis. Johnny had some new marines - fancy breaking them in?"

Faith grinned, "Thank Zeus for that. I'm in, be back later Giles."

She put her hand in Buffy's before any could object and flamed out really wanting to see her flyboy.

Back in the office, Xander looked flabbergasted "Did she just call Faith sister?"

Willow nodded, and Giles sighed, "They started the ritual last month. Faith has been formally adopted by Hades and Persephone."

Just as they started to absorb that fact - the two people in discussion flamed back into existence. Just long enough for Faith to whistle and cause Sid, her pet hellhound to come to his mistress and then leave again.

"So that's it?" Xander said not sure how he felt but would probably be a lot more angry if he didn't have what happened to Robin running around his head.

Giles took off his glasses, "Yes and you will do nothing to interfere with her happiness Xander Harris. Am I clear?"

Xander was a little shook up as it had been years since 'Ripper' had been directed at the core group. In many ways, and as much as it burnt them they realised that Faith was finally getting what she'd wanted and been denied - happiness and family. Buffy had been pushed out long ago but they'd somehow frozen Faith out and Buffy had been there for her.

On Atlantis there was no angst, although the new guys were finding it weird to see three of the most senior offices. You see Col Sheppard, Lt Col Lorne and Colonel Mitchell, who was currently responsible for fighter training, were pacing the gate room seemingly waiting for something to happen.

It stopped when a presence flamed into the gate room causing the newbies to unleash their weapons. Buffy rolled her eyes, and said derisively, "Newbies."

And then she turned their weapons to daisies causing them to stumble. No weapon? What could they do?

Lorne shook his head realising that they would need to do a lot of work with the new soldiers. Sheppard actually smirked, "Buffy give the soldiers back their guns they get lonely without them. You shatter their reason for existence cousin."

Buffy pouted and Lorne really wished that they were not in the middle of the gate room. "Buffy stop being mean: you're the Goddess of all warriors."

She stuck her tongue out, "I hate when you go all reasonable."

Evan shrugged, "You're the one marrying the mortal flyboy."

That caused a ripple through the newbies, as none of them believed that the XO knew what fun looked like. Buffy looked over at the new soldiers gathered, "So can I play with them?"

The soldiers were starting to look a little worried, most of them were veterans of the SGC but real gods and goddesses - that wasn't in the playbook there. Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Don't break them and we'll put on a show for them. Now I will be a kind god and let the two mortal flyboys and have an hour with their goddesses."

All four saluted crisply mainly because they it would annoy Sheppard than to observe military protocol. They were good like that. Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Go on get out of here."

The first soldier to say something was Captain Walker, a marine, "Err Sir what just happened?"

Sheppard grinned, and was glad that none of his close friends were in the room, as they would tease him. "You know when your CO say think of him like a God?"

He saw the ones from the SGC agree; well they were half right as O'Neill was a Demi-god. "I'm not even blowing a little smoke up your ass; on the duty changeover you are to report to training room one for Atlantis 101 training."

The couples moved toward the canteen, Faith was animatedly telling Cameron about the changes and how she couldn't wait for the final parts of the adoption ceremony. He loved every bit about Faith and the fact that she was a whirlwind in leather. The veterans of Atlantis didn't blink at seeing the two couples enter, after all they all knew and adored Buffy, and more recently Faith.

They certainly added colour to their lives and the battles and mischief that Buffy and Sheppard engaged in were legendary. However they were still a few new Marines eating at one of the mess tables. It was clear that there was something going on between the stunning women and the Colonels. Life just was plain unfair sometimes.

Mitchell listened as Faith happily explained how far the adoption rituals had progressed. It just goes to show what working at the SGC will do, as the fact that his lover's new parents were the God and Goddess of the underworld didn't faze him should probably worry him. It didn't.

"Wow, why are they with the Colonel's? We could show them a much better time!" The leer in Corporal Janson's voice was plain for all to hear.

Stackhouse weighed up how fun it would be to watch Buffy and Colonel Lorne have their own fun with warning them. You see the last time that the Marines had been rude, leering and made a play for the slayers - Buffy hadn't been engaged. To this day the Marines in question refused to state who they were more scared of Buffy for having beat them up and then set their asses on fire or whatever Lorne had done to them. The best bit was no one would say what Colonel Lorne had done, but all had seen how pale the soldiers were as they left his office to head down to the infirmary.

All had agreed upon hearing about the engagement that they were scary BAMF couple and no one should mess with them unless they had a death wish.

"You know Corporal this is your one warning. Don't mess with the Slayers."

The Corporal's eyes lit up, "They sure have slayed my heart."

Stackhouse rolled his eyes, "The blonde on is engaged to the XO and both of them can beat nearly every single man on this base."

"Nearly every single man?" Stackhouse really hated marines that managed to reinforce every single negative stereotype about them.

"Yep Faith doesn't have the firepower to take on Colonel Sheppard but come to room one and you can see why Buffy does. Also, ask Ramerez and Deakins why they will not say one sexual thing about another woman unless they are dating them?"

"I don't understand."

Stackhouse pinched his nose, he should have just left him to his fate, and "You're an idiot. The last time, Deakins was new here and pinched Buffy's ass saying that he could show her a real good time."

"Yeah ..." It was clear that the soldier wasn't seeing the point.

"So Buffy set his ass on fire and then dropped him in a heap at Colonel Lorne's feet. No one knows what he did but they both dread crossing the door to his office if they even think they might be in trouble."

Across the way Buffy snickered into Lorne's shoulder. Faith smirked, "Your title as BAMF first couple of Atlantis is safe for now."

Evan shrugged, "Well for now, who knows? You and Mitchell might steal our crown."

Buffy looked at the clock at the front of the mess at clapped her hands in glee. "Let's go have fun."

Sheppard was standing in the middle of the training floor. "Today you get to see something even more otherworldly than on a normal day."

"We have those?" Asked an innocent voice from the back, well, you'd suppose it was innocent unless you knew the apparent Californian Princess.

"Yeah Buffy now get up here so we can do this?"

Faith rolled her eyes, and smirked, "You know for the son of Zeus. You're quite impatient."

Sheppard snarked back, "Go to hell."

Faith smirked, one that she'd learnt off the marines - no one was yet sure who the bad influence on whom in that situation. "Been there done that, they like me so much - I got a puppy."

Buffy laughed raucously as it was so very true, "In fact cousin we adopted her. So shall we call Percy and start sparing?"

Rodney frowned, "Why do they need waterboy?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Buffy and Johnny want to battle and don't want to harm anyone."  
>Percy came into the room forming from a column of water. You had to give the Gods and Goddesses one thing - they certainly knew how to make an entrance or exit. He looked a little nervous which the cousins understood, Buffy snickered, "Play shield for me and Johnny and then you can hide in my room in the Underworld."<p>

John agreed, "It's the smartest thing for you to do. You know Uncle P won't venture down to Uncle Hades place."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well let's get on with it."

Buffy and John must have agreed because in the next second their clothes shimmered from the day to day wear worn on Atlantis to their other world outfits. A few had been on Atlantis last time but for the newbies there was a fair amount of awe. John as the son of Zeus had gold armour inscribed in Ancient Greek with many protection spells and power. Buffy had something similar except her outfit was obsidian and moulded to protect her smaller form. If you somehow missed that they might be even a little bit otherworldly then the flaming sword and lightning sword would definitely clue you in.

They fought back and forth down the training mat, thrusting and parrying. There was collective _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from the crowd when one of them landed a particularly nasty strike. Buffy was laughing and looking like she was having the time of her life. It didn't take a genius for Evan to realise that Evan was going to have a fun filled night.

Faith's absolute favourite part was where the loudmouth, Janson, from earlier was loudly heard saying, "I'm staying well away from trouble. The XO is scarier than her?"

If she noticed Lorne's chest puff up a little Faith was kind enough not to say anything.

Stackhouse's deadpan reply was, "Oh yeah!"

It was too bad that Atlantis called time on the sparring match reminding Sheppard that he had a meeting. It was quite amusing to see the sparring partners pout. Still the lesson wasn't over; he looked each and every one of the new guys in the eye. "Atlantis is hard and mean and you will face far stronger foes. The smart ones amongst you will learn to cheat; the rest of you will end up back at the SGC or even dead. Learn off my cousins they can teach you a lot."

He changed his uniform back to the regulation Atlantis one as he walked out. It was a casual display of power that showed just how far he'd come in terms of showing power."

Buffy stood in the middle of the room still in armour, "Well what are you waiting for? Split and spar!"

It really was an effective of way of seeing who should be there and who shouldn't. It really sucked when they said goodbye. Buffy's goodbye was light, "Back soon."

Mitchell and Faith were quite sweet, resting their foreheads together. Faith tried to stay light, "In a weeks' time I will be able to travel under my own steam."

Mitchell teased, "You're already my little goddess. I can give you an answer then, right?"

Faith nodded, maybe she was being ridiculous but she felt that a decision on immortality should be given more than a seconds thought. And she was supposed to be the rash one?

Faith had yesterday taken the final step to becoming immortal by consuming Ambrosia and could now stay with her family forever. It was a nice feeling and sensation, and she couldn't put into words how grateful she was that Buffy carried on talking to her once she'd returned to the Pantheon. Hades and Persephone managed to show affection without smothering her like the Scooby's had done.

Buffy was surprised by a call from Evan, "We need to talk."

Buffy frowned as she reclined on the posh divan in her room. "Hey Faith the guys want to talk."

Faith tilted her head to the side as she contemplated what they could want to talks to them about. She shrugged, "Let's go."

Only this time Faith didn't need a lift she could travel under her own steam. They flamed to their lover's presences, "What's wrong?"

Lorne already knew what this was about. He'd already proposed to Buffy and would take the ambrosia at the wedding reception but with Faith's adoption it was a question that was now facing Cameron and Faith.

_He had helped Cameron with his decision and been quite amused when after five minutes; Cameron had stood up and yelled, in the thickest accent, "What am I doing? There is no decision."_

_Lorne shook his head in bemusement, as he had enough to deal with on a daily basis being Sheppard's XO without giving love advice to Colonels. He grinned, "Great glad that is settled. Buffy we need to talk to you."_

It hadn't taken even a few seconds for the Slayers to flame in, tellingly they had travelled separately. He knew that nothing would go wrong but really? He just wanted to spend a little extra time with his fiancée and pulled her away from Faith and Cameron giving the couple time to themselves.

Cameron smiled and Faith wanted to say something snarky about being a good old homeboy but couldn't. The guy who she'd started to date when she'd needed cover from Robin had rapidly turned into someone special. No as sappy as it sounded, he was the one. The guys had a decision to make, whether or not they'd retain their mortality. Cameron took her to somewhere private as this wasn't something that should be overhead.

Faith just sat down next to him; she was determined that he should not be pressured in any way as this was such a huge decision. She entwined her fingers with Mitchell, "Come on Kansas, talk to me."

Cameron smiled and it was so wholesome that Faith couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure that an adopted daughter of Hades should be with someone so sweet but he had picked her and chased her and now she couldn't regret it. "I wanna do two things. First I want to marry you, and then I'll eat anything you give me - Ambrosia included."

Faith pushed him onto the bed, "You just say you want us to get hitched?"

Mitchell had a gleam in his eye, "Yep so what do you say?"

"Hell yea'! You do know though we gotta go see Dad?"

Huh? His fiancée had a point but it would be alright. After all he could go to Faith and Evan for tips. I mean Hades didn't fry Lorne's ass for wanting to marry Buffy and he'd met the god once before and it had gone okay. Why didn't he sound convincing even in his own thoughts?

**Authors Note** - This is for all the positive reviews and people who wanted to read more. If you don't get a reply I can only apologise and say that I read and appreciate each and every review.


End file.
